Vortian Whiskey Lullaby
by Ms. Informed
Summary: First post! Read and Review please! A side fic to invaderzimfannumber1's series! I'm not to good at summarizing things so don't blame me! Rating for themes of suicide and Alcohol Abuse.


(Vortian) Whiskey lullaby I don't own Ivader Zim, Viacom does, I don't own Whiskey Lullaby either, that's owned by a record company in Nashville. Amethest, The Wisest, Julie,  
Paige, and Keira are all invaderzimfannumber1's. DON'T THREATIN TO SUE ME! IT WONT WORK!!

Flashback to Crystals Death (I dont feel like writing it in so if you want to read it, go check out invaderzimfannumber1's stuff. The fic the scean's in is Zim's First Love. CHECK IT OUT!!!) ~SCEAN: A graveyard on Earth. Humans, Irkens and a Mix are there. All Irkens and other Aliens are in disquises. Amethyst, Keira, Gir, MiniMoose, and Skoodge are in full black, so is Gaz, but that's normal, so yea. Everyone else has alot of black on but not full black~

Skoodge:  
She got put out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette She broke his heart he spent his whole life trying to forget We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

~Zim is seen siting on the couch. He's drinking some whiskey. Amethest walks up to him. The two start arguing over something. Amethest storms away screaming 'I HATE YOU, DAD! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE LIKE MOM ALREADY! THEN YOU'LL BE WITH HER AND AWAY FROM ME!!!'. Needless to say, Zim is hurt a little by his daughter's words. He goes to his sanctuary(a room with lots of pillows in variose shades of blue, with a shrine to Crytal in the middle) and, in his drunken stupor, He decides to take her advice,proceeding to press the self-destuct button on his wrist~

Until the night He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said I'll love them till I die We laid him next to her beneath a willow The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

la la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

~Amethest, the SIRS, MiniMoose, the Membrain siblings, Skoodge, Paige, Will, The Tallest, and The Wisest are all at the graveyard type complex where Crystal, and now, Zim are buried. Amethest and Skoodge scncronize by saying 'I'll finish his job'. Everyone understands what each means. Amethest and GiR break down in loud sobs, with Amethest trying to regain her composure. Keira has silent tears running down her metallic face.~

la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la laa

~SCEAN: Graveyard again. Many more people are there this time, but no Amethyst this time. Keira, Gir, MiniMoose, Paige, The Tallest, and the Wisest are in full black~

Keira:  
The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath She finally drank her pain away a little at a time But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

~Amethest, now 12 years old, is now in the position her father was in 10 or 11 years before. Regretting not saying she loved her dad one last time,  
she turns to Vortian Whiskey for comfort. After a while though, she decides she cant take it anymore, and fires a laser at her PaK. She lands face down in her pillows, clinging to her father's picture.~

Until the night She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away his memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength she had to get up off her knees We found her with her face down in the pillow Clinging to his picture for dear life We laid her next to them beneath that willow While the angels sang a Vortian Whiskey lullaby

~The Tallest, The Wisest, Julie, Keira, GiR, and MiniMoose, along with various freinds Amethest has made over the years are at the same graveyard.  
Julie and Keira proceed to bury Amethest next to her parents. Everyone is in tears. some closer to her, like Paige, Keira, MiniMoose, and GiR are flat out bawling~

All: la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la laa

(short instrimental)

la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la laa

(shorter instimental)

la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la laa 


End file.
